


way too cheesy || seulgi/joy

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [15]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hello comfort food.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	way too cheesy || seulgi/joy

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is, i went with the literal meaning of "cheesy" because i didn't know what to write ^^;;

Sooyoung slams the door to her apartment and doesn’t even bother to take her shoes off, rather marching towards the couch as she flings her purse in the general direction of the bedroom. She slumps face down on the sofa, where a conveniently placed throw-pillow allows the girl to muffle her annoyed screams and absorb her angry tears.

Eventually oxygen is needed, and Sooyoung huffily turns supine, with her feet dangling from the armrest and a brightly colored pillow held tightly over her chest. If it wasn’t clear, the brunette is  **_pissed_ ** : the latest piece to be added to the long string of bad luck in her love life consists of a douchecanoe who not only rain checked their darned blind date twice already, but was also rude as hell during the dinner they finally manage to meet, asking Sooyoung vulgarly suggestive questions and drinking a slew of soju by himself. 

She doubts his inebriated state led to his inappropriate behavior: he was an asshole even sober, for example when he rudely commented on how thick her legs are, how tall she is, and about how he likes girls who don’t weigh more than 50 kg. Sooyoung lost her appetite.

Screw that guy. Screw Seunghwan a bit, too, for introducing him to Sooyoung. Screw the diet she so duly follows.

At her stomach’s cautious rumble, Sooyoung grumbles, unhappy for being reminded she’s surviving on the small portion of more-vegetables-than-chicken salad she had for lunch. She looks around for her bag, sighing when she notices half of its contents spilled on the floor during her fit, and rearranges them quietly before returning to the couch, phone in hand. After tapping and swiping the touchscreen a few times, her favorite pizzeria’s app loads and Sooyoung places her order for a pepperoni pizza with double cheese. Hello comfort food.

The special request box is the next one to be automatically highlighted. The blinking cursor seems to be mocking the brunette, who has her thumb hovering over the  _ Confirm  _ button for all of 30 seconds before she throws caution to the wind and types,  _ ‘I had an awful date, please send someone over for a chat to cheer me up,’ _ sure that it won’t be fulfilled.

Twenty-four minutes later (that’s what the app showed), Sooyoung’s doorphone rings. She’s surprised to see a smiling girl on the small screen, helmet still on but untied, who brings a pizza box up at eye level. She buzzes the delivery girl in without a word.

Sooyoung is leaning against the door, tapping her feet to an undefined tune as she waits for her pizza. She expected the doorbell to ring, but she jumps at the vicinity nonetheless;

“Pepperoni pizza with double cheese and two ears to vent to for Park Sooyoung,” the delivery girl says as soon as the apartment door opens, her thin lipped smile even brighter and the halfmoons of her eyes more charming in person.

Sooyoung freezes in surprise, she couldn’t believe they’d really allow one of their employees to hang out with a customer, but soon breaks in an amused laugh.

“Come on in, then.” She steps aside and takes the pizza box from the other girl to allow her to take off her helmet, jacket and shoes.

“I didn’t catch your name!” Sooyoung throws behind her shoulder as she leaves the box on the coffee table. She shoots an encouraging grin to the suddenly timid girl, and gestures for her to take a seat on the couch before stepping in the kitchen to fetch something to drink and some napkins.

“I’m Seulgi,” the girl says in a thin voice, but Sooyoung hears her anyway. 

Sooyoung plops next the other girl and opens the pizza box, dragging it closer to them.

“Well, Seulgi, let’s dig in!”


End file.
